Watching Over Me
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: This is a sequel to Someone To Love Me.I suggest that you read it first before reading this one. Thanks!


Riku fell into a coma once she was emitted to the hospital by her twin sister, Risa. After hearing that Riku had heart failure, Risa stayed by her sister's side whenever she could. Satoshi would come by sometimes, just to talk to her a bit and then he would leave. Daisuke however, didn't come by the hospital ever since that night, when he, Risa, Satoshi and Takashi all read the letter Riku wrote.

Daisuke wanted to be alone for a while, to get things straight. _' Riku likes me? Why hasn't she said so?'_ Daisuke thought. He then shook his head, if Riku had confessed her feelings, his answer would still be the same, he would only love one Harada, and that was Risa. No one else would compare, not even her twin sister. But Daisuke couldn't help but feel remorse, she had always loved him and he just didn't.

It pained him not knowing what to do, since Riku's life hung in the balance. _' There must be another way for Riku to live. There's got to be!'_ Daisuke thought angrily. He didn't want Risa to lose her only sister, and without her, Risa wouldn't be herself.

Takashi was no help at all either. He was useless, like everyone else in the world. There was no doctor that could even cure her. Riku was way too off for anyone to help her. Riku lay in bed awaiting for death to come over her.

Days passed and Riku's condition still stayed the same. Christmas went by and presents were stacked up high on the table next to her. Yet, Riku didn't open her eyes to see how much there were than last years. Many of the things she wanted to see, she couldn't. Riku was in a deep sleep, she couldn't shake the darkness off of her. She couldn't, because that is what she wanted all along.

Risa didn't dare open Riku's presents, she thought that it wouldn't be fair of her to do that. So she left it there on the table. Risa looked over at her sister's face.

_' So peaceful. Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could've spent some time together. Just the two of us, until, well, you know...'_ Risa thought.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she started crying again for the 10th time that week.

A month had passed since Riku Harada fell into a coma. Riku didn't show signs of recovery, they were the same as always. Risa wondered if there was hope in reviving her sister. The Doctors told her to give up hope, there was no way she could survive the way she was now.

Risa didn't want to believe that, she ignored every Doctor who told her otherwise. She was all alone, fending off people to protect Riku and her faith.

Daisuke wasn't much help to her, no one was. Not even Satoshi Hiwatari, he had been missing since Christmas Day and he didn't come to visit. Risa was so angry at everyone! They were going to leave things as they were and no one was there to help make it better!

Risa remembered the times when she would argue with Riku about Daisuke Niwa, but Risa won out in the end, knowing that the red-haired boy had feelings for her.

Now she had him and well, Riku had none, she was dying with no one there to look over her. Risa scold herself for not knowing Riku's condition, all she worried about was her looks and boys, not her sister.

Risa gripped her sister's cold hands and whispered, " I'll be back. Gotta make a phone call." Risa left after that.

No one could see a twitch of her fingers. Riku was moving! But just barely.

Risa went to the receptionist and asked if she could make a phone call.

_'... Please leave a message after the beep. __**Beeeeeeeeep!**_ the answer machine other the other line said. Risa slammed the phone down. The receptionist looked at her. Risa gave her a sheepish bow and smiled.

_' Damn you Hiwatari!'_ Risa thought, her brow furrowed. She went back to Riku's room and stayed there for the remainder of the day. The nurses didn't bother with telling her to get out. They pitied Risa, they thought Risa was crazy, to believe that Riku Harada could be saved. They pitied the poor girl's soul.

Risa didn't dare eat in front of Riku, but she couldn't leave her sister either. Daisuke finally came by, he told Risa that he would watch over Riku and that she should have some rest. Risa agreed and went home to eat and rest up. Daisuke stayed by Riku's side the whole night.

The next morning, Daisuke pulled the shades back to let some sunlight into the room. He turned back to the sleeping twin, he sighed. This was taking out on Risa and Daisuke didn't want to see his Risa like that.

" Hey, Niwa. You gonna come to school today? I hear Risa's finally summed up the courage to go back." Takeshi said from the doorway.

Daisuke looked over at Riku and then Takeshi.

" I don't know. I think I should just stay by Ms. Harada's side, at least that's what Risa would like me to do." Daisuke said.

" Are you sure? Why don't you go ask her?" Takeshi said.

" Okay." Daisuke said heading out the door, " Watch Riku for me."

" Okay. Not like Riku's going anywhere for the time being..." Takeshi trailed off as the red head disappeared.

" Hello, Risa?" Daisuke said.

" Yes?" Risa answered on the other line.

" Are you okay leaving Riku by herself today?" Daisuke asked.

" Why? You're not going to watch over her?" Risa asked.

" Um, I don't want to miss school, but if you want me to watch, I'll gladly do that." Daisuke added.

" No! Um, it's alright. I don't think anything's gonna happen. So just leave Riku to rest for a bit. You don't have to watch over her. I'll come by the hospital when school is done. Don't worry about it. I'd hate for you to miss school because of me." Risa replied.

" Oh no! It's no trouble at all." Daisuke replied quickly.

" Okay!" Risa said and she hung up.

Daisuke hung up and went back to Riku's room to fetch Takeshi.

" Come on, Takeshi! Let's go to school now before we're late!" Daisuke hollered.

" But what about Riku?" Takeshi asked looking over at the comatosed twin.

" Risa's coming by later to check up on her." Daisuke said as he fled down the halls. Takeshi took off after him.

" No running in the halls!!" a nurse cried.

Daisuke and Takeshi flew out of the hospital and to school, few blocks down.

Just when Daisuke and Takeshi left the hospital grounds, Riku's heart failed. Riku Harada died... Death time 7:45am.

Risa was desperately waiting for the bell to ring. She wanted to be next to her sister's side, to know she was alright. Not a moment too soon, the bell rang to Risa's delight. She dashed out of school and down to the hospital and into the room where she thought her sister may lay. But she found the room to be empty. A nurse was there cleaning up the bedding. Risa was confused.

_' Maybe I went to the wrong room. Yes, I must have!'_ Risa thought. She then spotted presents on the bedside table. Her knees gave way and she sank to the floor.

" Miss! Are you alright?!" the nurse cried going over to her.

Risa shrunk back and with a shaky voice she asked, fearing the answer. " Where's the girl that was here?"

" She passed away. Are you by any chance her family. She looked similar to you." the nurse said.

" Passed? Dead? NO! You're lying!!" Risa cried.

" Miss!" the nurse cried.

" NOOOO!!" Risa cried. " I never had the chance to say goodbye.."

" I'm sorry. But please, lower your voice." the nurse soothed the crying girl.

" No... no..." Risa cried.

" Ms. Harada! Calm down!" a voice shook her thoughts.

Risa looked over at the doorway to see Satoshi.

" She's dead and you tell me to calm down?!" Risa yelled.

" Yes, it's what she would've wanted. For us to move on, Risa." Satoshi said.

" But I've never said goodbye to her yet." Risa said.

" Then tell her. Tell her goodbye, Risa." Satoshi said.

" Please take me to see her, Nurse." Risa mumbled.

" But, we have strict violations against that." the Nurse added.

" I got the consent form for that." Satoshi said as he showed her the paper.

The nurse read it and nodded.

" Come with me." she said as she led Satoshi and Risa through a doorway.

Through a couple doors and stairs, they arrived at the doorway. The nurse led them inside and to a drawer where it labeled: Riku Harada.

Risa stifled a gasp.Satoshi put a comforting hand on her tense shoulders.

The nurse pulled open the drawer to reveal the sleeping twin.

Risa held her hand and whispered, " Goodbye, Riku, my sister."

Few years later, Risa could always feel that her sister was watching over her, knowing that she was happy that Risa Harada had moved on and made a family with Daisuke Niwa.

Satoshi took over his dad's company and not bothering to think of capturing Dark ever again.

Takeshi went into a cooking business instead of doing police work, he felt that it was weighing him down.

Things were going fine without Riku Harada, but the memories that they shared will always be with thim.

With Riku watching over them, they had nothing to fear.

END.


End file.
